Are You Happy Now?
by littlepunkin
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode Core Focus. Brock realizes he's been unhappy for a while and he needs to find the thing that could make him happy again. But what could make him happy again might not be a thing.
1. Chapter 1

This is the end of the episode "Core Focus." It will be taking on a new ending. In this fanfic, the episode "The Accidental Role Model" never occurred.

"_I hurt my kids, and I hurt my best friend. I am just so sick of hurting everyone."_

"_Calm down, I can't talk to a hysterical man. Come here."_

Reba pulled Brock into her arms and laid her hand on his head, stroking his hair. He buried his face into her shoulder, letting out all of his sadness. When they pulled apart, their eyes locked, and Reba could tell by the few tears in his piercing blue eyes that Brock was truly unhappy.

"Brock, I've asked you this before and I'm gonna ask you again. What is really making you unhappy? I mean, you sold the practice to play pro golf. Did you really think that would make you happy?"

"I don't know what's making me miserable. I really thought giving up dentistry would help. I've told you before Reba, I thought things would be better once I married Barbra Jean. Then again once Henry was born. But nothing's been doing it for me. I'm on a search to find happiness again, and I'll do just about whatever it takes to find it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was so short! These next few should get longer. Enjoy!**

Reba stared at the front door as Brock walked out. How could he be so miserable, Reba thought. He has a good life going for him. He's got a whole bunch of people who really love and care about him. What more could he want?

Just then the front door opened and Kyra appeared in the entryway.

"Hey Mom," Kyra greeted.

"Hey there sweetie!" Reba replied cheerfully, happy like always to see her youngest daughter visit with her since she moved in with Brock and Barbra Jean.

"Mom, when I was back at home with Barbra Jean, she started telling me how Dad seems all unhappy lately, and she feels they're growing apart. Has she said anything to you?" Kyra asked.

"No honey, she hasn't. I'm sure it'll just be a matter of time, though. Your Dad was just over here explaining all that to me. He said he's looking for something that can make him happy."

"Really? You know Mom, I may be getting ahead of myself here, but I think the two of them are headed for a divorce."

"A divorce?" Reba asked, stunned. "Why? Has Barbra Jean said anything to you?"

"No, but they way they're acting, really distant I mean, doesn't show much improvement in their relationship. And get this: Barbra Jean even asked him if there was another woman in his life!"

"She didn't!"

"Yes she did! I was eaves-… I mean I was in the living room and heard them yelling in the kitchen. You know, they never talk anymore. It's just yelling."

"Wow. Well then maybe you're right about the divorce thing. I'd hate to see them go through that though."

"So would I. Well, I should probably get home. I've got a lot of homework to do."

"Alright. I'll see you later, sweetie." Reba hugged Kyra goodbye and watched her leave for Brock's.

Reba just stood there for a minute trying to take in everything Kyra had just told her. She thought of when Kyra said that she thought Brock and Barbra Jean were headed for a divorce. Even though she had said she'd hate to see them go through that, she knew that in a way, she hadn't really meant it. In fact, she felt like a weight was being lifted off of her. But why?


	3. Chapter 3

Reba awoke the next morning to a loud knock at the front door. She glanced over at the clock. _10:30. Dangit, I overslept again. Well, better go answer the door. _She hurried down the stairs and opened the door to find a clearly upset Barbra Jean standing there.

"Mornin' Reba," Barbra Jean said with a fake smile on her face.

"Barbra Jean," Reba replied.

"Oh Reba, I need your help."

"Alright," Reba sighed. "Come on in."

Barbra Jean quickly walked inside and sat down on the couch. She started to twiddle her thumbs which Reba knew she did when she was nervous.

"Barbra Jean, I think we have to talk about this Brock thing. I mean, he came and told me how he's been unhappy lately and Kyra told me how she talked to you. Barbra Jean, how exactly do you feel about all this?"

Barbra Jean let out a little sob, then quickly recollected herself. "Oh Reba, I just don't know! I feel that Brock and I are growing apart. We hardly ever see each other anymore and we barely ever talk. I know I may be gettin' ahead of myself, but I'm not sure if I love him anymore!"

"Barbra Jean, are you serious? You think you may be falling out of love with your husband?" Reba asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I think you need to march right back to your house and talk things out with him! He's your husband for crying out loud! Don't be tellin' this to me! Tell it to him!"

"Well…" Barbra Jean started.

"Well what?"

"Well, we sorta did talk things out. All last night, actually. We had a good, long talk. He told me about his unhappiness, and assured me that I wasn't the cause, and I don't believe that I am. And as hard as it was for me to admit it, I know that I'm unhappy too."

"What are you unhappy about?"

"Well, I guess about Brock not being happy, and the fact that we're not in love anymore."

"Wait, he's not in love with you either?"

"No, he's not. We found that all we were doing was reminiscing about all the good times we had in the past couple years. We know that we can't have those times anymore."

Then, Barbra Jean reached into her back pocket, pulled something out, and dropped it onto the coffee table. Something that made Reba's eyes widen and mouth drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I had to sleep sometime! Hope you like this next chapter!**

_Then, Barbra Jean reached into her back pocket, pulled something out, and dropped it onto the coffee table. Something that made Reba's eyes widen and mouth drop._

"Barbra Jean, that's a file for divorce!"

"I know," Barbra Jean replied sadly.

"So it's true. You and Brock and really gettin' divorced."

"It's lookin' that way. I mean, we haven't legalized it yet, but we still have to set a court date."

"Barbra Jean, did you two even think about what's gonna happen to Henry? You know, the custody arrangements?" Reba asked, surprised at how concerned she sounded.

"Well, a little bit. But what I'm thinking is that I'll get most of the custody."

"What? But why? That's not fair, Henry is Brock's son, too."

"Yeah, I know, but Reba, don't think I haven't noticed that Brock is way closer with Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake than he is with Henry."

"I haven't noticed that," Reba lied.

"Come on Reba, it's obvious. He shares so much with those three kids. It's like every time he's over here spending time with them, I'm home with Henry."

"Barbra Jean, I don't think that's the case. You know he loves him. Who knows, he may be willing to fight for him in court," Reba stated, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, thanks for the talk, Reba. I really needed it," Barbra Jean said.

"You're welcome. Here, don't forget your divorce papers."

"Oh, thanks. Bye Reba," Barbra Jean said as she walked out the door.

Reba couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Barbra Jean. She thought if the two of them had made it this far in their marriage, they could handle everything. But evidently they just weren't in love anymore, and there was nothing either of them could do to fix that. Suddenly, Reba heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. She quietly walked over to find Van and Cheyenne crouched down near the kitchen window that looks into the living room. She went over and stood directly behind them.

"Van, I can't believe this! Dad and BJ are getting a divorce. This is so sad," Cheyenne whispered to her husband.

"I know, it is. Man, I wish your mom would talk louder. It's like she's not even in there anymore!"

"Sorry, next time I'll talk louder," Reba whispered, very close to their heads.

"Aahh! Van squealed like a little girl as he jumped up.

"Hey Mom," Cheyenne stated, like she wasn't surprised to find Reba there.

"Why do you two mo-rons always eavesdrop on me like that?"

"We're sorry Mom, but we came through the back door and heard Barbra Jean talking about getting a divorce. How can you expect us to just walk away from that?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Well maybe she didn't want you two to know right away. It's not even final yet. Barbra Jean and your dad will tell y'all when they feel the time is right, okay? Until then, you'll not say a word to Kyra or Jake. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Van saluted. "I mean, mam," he mumbled embarrassingly.

Reba responded with a whack on the back of his head. Then she walked upstairs to take a long, hot bath and sort out her feelings to the current situation.


	5. Chapter 5

_Why don't I feel sorry for them? Does that make me such a horrible person? Maybe it's because I knew they were having problems for a long time now so it didn't really come to me as a surprise._

Reba was in the bathtub with bubbles up to her neck thinking about the soon-to-be divorce. What was going to happen? Who would keep the house? Would either of them be moving far away? Brock probably wouldn't; he needs to be with his kids. But just as Reba was starting to learn how to deal with Barbra Jean and not totally hate her, there was a possibility that she could be moving. Why couldn't this have happened last year, Reba thought. I would have been thrilled at the idea. She got out of the tub, dried off, and went to the kitchen where she found Kyra and Jake sitting at the table.

"Hey kids," Reba said casually.

"Mom," Jake started, "Are Dad and Barbra Jean really getting a divorce?"

"Jake!" Reba exclaimed, shocked. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Mom," Kyra chimed in, "Jake's room is right next to Van and Cheyenne's. Van and Cheyenne talk very, very loudly. Not a great combination when they have a secret that they can talk about forever."

"Jake, were you listening in on their conversation?"

"I was in my room and I could hear them," Jake said innocently.

"And you," Reba said, pointing at Kyra, "I suppose you heard about all this from Jake?"

Kyra was clearly getting annoyed. "Yes Mom. I did. Right when I move outta here things get interesting. I knew Jake was hiding something so I made him tell me. Now could you please answer the kid's question? What is going on between the two of them?"

"Kids, it's true. Your dad and Barbra Jean are gonna get a divorce soon. Are you two okay with that?"

Jake stood up. "Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go play my gameboy."

Reba couldn't help but smile at her son. "What about you, Kyra?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like I didn't see it coming. After all, my guess was right. And if they really don't love each other anymore, then I guess this is the only answer. So yeah, I suppose I'm okay with it. I just hope neither of them ends up moving far away." Then Kyra walked out the back door, emotionless.

Poor kid, Reba thought. She's grown really close to Barbra Jean.

Reba started walking toward the living room when none other than Brock came through the front door. He just stood there, staring at Reba as if she knew something.

"What?" Reba asked.

"Oh you know very well what, Reba. Is it true that everyone in this house knows about the divorce," Brock asked angrily.

"Yes. Yes it is. But I told no one. Everyone found out about it eavesdropping. Except for me. Barbra Jean came here yesterday and told me."

"I see. Well then I guess I have no business being here to tell you about the divorce."

"Now hold on just a minute, Brock!"

Brock turned around to face his ex-wife. "What?"

"Do you really think you're doin' the right thing? Do you honestly think you'll be happy once you and Barbra Jean are through? You're tellin' me you're on this "search for happiness." So what exactly are you lookin for?" Reba practically screamed her last question, a lot angrier than she had intended.

_Now, don't just walk away  
_

_Pretending everything's ok  
_

_And you don't care about me  
_

_And I know there's just no use  
_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

Could you look me in the eye  


_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
_

_Are you happy now?  
_

_Are you happy now? _

_You took all there was to take,  
_

_And left me with an empty plate  
_

_And you don't care about it, yeah.  
_

_And I am givin' up this game  
_

_I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Could you look me in the eye?  
_

_And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
_

_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
_

_Are you happy now?  
_

_Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Do you really have everything you want?  
_

_You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
_

_You can't run away from yourself_

_Could you look me in the eye?  
_

_and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
_

_come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
_

_are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
_

_are you happy now?_

_Would you look me in the eye?  
_

_Could you look me in the eye?  
_

_I've had all that I can take  
_

_I'm not about to break  
_

_Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
_

_Are you happy now?_


	6. Chapter 6

"_What exactly are you lookin for?"_

Brock stared at his ex-wife for a minute after she practically screamed her last question. For the first time, he noticed how when she got angry, her eyes changed from blue to almost a dark green. He took a deep breath, went into his shirt pocket and took out his copy of the divorce papers. "It's final, Reba."

Reba calmed down a little once she heard this. She sighed. "I'm so sorry Brock." She took a step closer and pulled him into a hug. She could feel his strong arms tighten around her as she inhaled his deep scent. He has the same aroma as he did three years ago, she thought. She let go of him and took a step back. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to look for another condo or something," he said as he made his way to the front door.

"You know, you never did answer my question," Reba said with a hint of guilt in her voice because she asked it in such an angry way.

"What exactly am I lookin for?" Brock asked, still facing the door.

"Yeah, that question," Reba replied quietly.

Brock sighed and turned around to look his ex-wife in the eyes. _I know what I have to do._ "Reba," he started with the tiniest bit of annoyance in his voice, "Why don't we see if you can answer that question yourself after I do this." Brock threw the divorce papers onto the coffee table, took a step toward Reba, put his right hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. Reba's mind was spinning. Is he insane? He can't just walk into my house and kiss me like that! Oh Lord, the wildfires. The intense waves of electricity that she felt whenever she kissed that man. She hadn't felt like this in three years. But what made Reba even more confused was the fact that she wasn't doing anything to stop him. She finally pulled away.

"Brock! Are you out of your mind? I am the ex-wife, remember?"

"So is Barbra Jean," Brock replied matter-of-factly.

"Brock, this is crazy! Why are you doin' this?"

"Reba," Brock started looking deep into her eyes, "I think I found what I was looking for."

"So what are you saying? That you just used me as an experiment? That kiss was just used to see if I'm what you're lookin for to make you happy again?"

"No. I'm saying that I still love you. In fact, I never really stopped feeling about you the way I felt about you when we were married. It just took me a while to realize it. And I can assure you that you weren't the reason for my divorce. Things really weren't working out between Barbra Jean and me."

Reba could feel her eyes starting to well up. How did this all happen? Five minutes ago she was yelling at her ex-husband about his divorce. Now he's confessing his love to her.

"Brock," Reba said quietly. "This is all happening way too fast. I really need some time to think." Reba turned and walked up the stairs. She could hear him exit through the front door. Reba went into her room and went to go lay down on her bed to think the events of the last few minutes through. But what she didn't know was that she was not the only one thinking things through.

_Back downstairs_

"Van, is the coast clear?" Asked a very apprehensive Cheyenne.

Van did a double-take out the window that looks into the living room. "All clear!"

"I cannot believe this. Dad just kissed Mom. And she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit!" Cheyenne said as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Ooooh, your Mom and your Dad, bow chicka wah wah!"

"Van! Cut that out!" Cheyenne responded with a whack in the stomach.

"Ow!" Van complained.

"I mean, if she really is what he needs to make him happy again, and they're willing to get back together, then I guess I'm happy for them," Cheyenne said questioningly.

"Cheyenne, you don't sound very convincing."

"That's 'cause I'm not convinced. I mean think about it Van! If they get back together, what's the chance that my dad will be loyal this time? After the whole Barbra Jean thing, he's kind of hard to trust."

"I know what you mean Cheyenne, but did you see the way your dad just looked at her a few minutes ago? Even I could tell that he really does love her and is willing to make it work," Van explained.

Why is he all of a sudden making sense? Cheyenne thought. "I guess you're right. I suppose I'll have to be happy for them. But I swear if my dad tries anything this time around, I'll… I'll hurt him!"

"Whoa, go easy on him Cheyenne," Van said sarcastically.

"Do you think we should go talk to Mom, you know, tell her we know everything?" Cheyenne asked.

"I think that would end up with multiple injuries, especially to me," Van said.

"Yeah, true. I know! We need to have a family meeting with Kyra and Jake so that we can prepare them for when Mom and Dad get back together." Cheyenne explained.

"Do you really think we should tell them? One of them will blab. My money's on Jake."

"Van, they should know."

"Alright. Where are they?"

"Um…," Cheyenne started, looking around. "Oh! They just came in the back door! Hey Kyra! Jake! Could you two come in the living room please?"

Kyra and Jake looked at each other, shrugged, and walked into the living room. Cheyenne and Van were standing up and had their arms folded.

"Kids, take a seat," Van said in his "adult voice".

Kyra and Jake sat down on the couch. "Excuse me," Kyra started. "Could we maybe limit this discussion to, like, five minutes because I do have a life."

Cheyenne glared at her. "Kyra, I think you're going to want to stay here for more than five minutes because this is very important. Tell them Van."

"Huh?" Van said. "Me? Well, I personally think that this would be better heard from their big sister, don't you, Cheyenne?" Van said with a smile.

"Fine. I'll tell them since you're a big chicken. Kyra, Jake, this may come as a shock to you. It certainly did to Van and I…"

"Let me guess," Kyra interrupted. "It came as a shock to you two that two and two no longer equaled five?"

"No!" Van said, defending himself. "I found that out a long, long time ago!"

"Shut up Van!" Cheyenne said angrily. "Well, I'll just get right to it then. Van and I saw Dad come in the living room, start talking to Mom about the divorce.." She hesitated for a moment. "And then Dad kissed Mom."

"What?" Kyra exclaimed.

"And that's not all," Cheyenne said. "Dad said he still loves Mom and Mom said she needed time to think. So we get the feeling that there's a possibility of them getting back together."

"That can't happen!" Kyra said, still in shock. "He'll just sneak around behind her back again! And what about Barbra Jean?"

"Kyra," Cheyenne said in a comforting voice. "Dad and Barbra Jean's divorce is final. And if it makes you feel better, Van and I think that Dad changed. We believe that he'll be willing to make it work this time."

"Well there's still no proof that he really is changed. And just because Barbra Jean's not in our family anymore, we'll never see her again?"

"Kyra, of course we'll se Barbra Jean again," Cheyenne said. "I know how close the two of you are. Just because her and Dad got divorced doesn't mean she won't want to see us anymore. Trust me, Barbra Jean will still be a part of our lives."

Kyra sat back in the couch and crossed her arms. "I still don't like this," she said quietly.

"Jake, buddy, how do you feel about your mom and dad maybe getting back together?" Van asked his brother-in-law.

"I think it's cool that Mom and Dad want to be together again," Jake said with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden, everyone's attention turned to the staircase, where they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_All of a sudden, everyone's attention turned to the staircase, where they heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

Reba came walking down the stairs looking very tired. She stopped dead in her tracks on one of the last step as she noticed her three kids and her son-in-law all sitting in the living room together staring back at her.

"What are y'all doin?" She asked.

Cheyenne let out a fake laugh. "What are we doing? Mom, can't a family just sit down and talk together? Is that like a crime or something?"

"You four hardly ever get along. Why would you wanna sit down and talk together?" Reba shot back. "Now what's goin on?" 

Van stood up. "Well, Mrs. H. the truth is that we were all sitting down to discuss the guest list for our upcoming Thanksgiving dinner here at the house."

Reba let out a long sigh. "Van. It's May."

"What is wrong with getting a head start with the holiday?" Van said in a defensive tone.

"Alright," Reba started. "Someone better start talkin' because I know something is going on."

Cheyenne stood up. "Mom, you should hear this. We all know about you and Dad."

"What?" Reba asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Mrs. H. Cheyenne and I saw Mr. H make his move on you."

"Make his move on me?" Reba repeated.

"Van! Please shut up! Cheyenne hissed. Van obediently sat back down.

Then Kyra spoke up. "Mom, all we want to know is if you and Dad are getting back together."

Reba hesitated, then answered her youngest daughter's question. "Kyra, honey, I really need to think about this."

"So what are you saying?" Kyra asked in an angry tone. "That you still have feelings for Dad after what he did to you?"

"Kyra, your Dad and I were married for twenty years! When you've cared about someone for that long the feeling doesn't just go away," Reba answered, sounding a little hurt.

"But Mom," Kyra argued, "What if he does the same exact thing to you? What if he gets bored with you and goes and finds another Barbra Jean?"

"Then I promise you, I will end it right then and there. And I feel so much stronger about this than I did back then. I really believe that he won't make the same mistake twice. And if it turns out that we do get back together then I'm gonna need support from all four of you, okay?"

"Of course Mom. You have our support," Cheyenne said motioning to Van as he nodded.

"What about you Jake?" Reba asked her son, who hadn't said a word during this whole discussion.

"I want you and Dad to get back together," Jake said sweetly. "Then we'd have our old family back.

Reba smiled at him and gave him a hug. "And Kyra?" She asked her daughter.

"I guess," Kyra said, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"Ha!" Van shouted at Kyra. "You know you're happy for them!"

"Only a little," Kyra defended herself.

The next few days were pretty hectic for Reba. She hadn't spoken to Brock since she told him she needed time to think. Barbra Jean came over constantly because she was lonely. She didn't know about Brock and Reba's "moment" the other day. Neither one of them thought telling her would be a good thing even though Brock's and her divorce was final. Reba sighed and picked up the phone to call Brock. She had made her decision.

Ten minutes later Brock showed up at the door. Reba let him in and they both sat down on the couch.

"Brock," Reba started. "I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' these past few days and I've come to a decision about us."

Brock looked afraid to speak, so he waited for her to say more.

"I've realized that after twenty years of being married I still care about you very much. I always have. We had a good thing goin' for us."

"I feel exactly the same way," Brock agreed, nodding.

Reba continued. "And I think that after you married Barbra Jean and realizing you weren't truly in love with her was a good thing for you. It's good that you realized your mistake."

Brock simply nodded again. He was getting frustrated that she wasn't getting to the answer.

"And one other thing," Reba said. "If at any time during our new relationship you make the same mistake you did three years ago…"

Brock interrupted her, not realizing what she was saying. "Reba, I am not that much of an idiot…" He stopped mid-sentence and looked up at her. She had a smile on her face. "You're giving me another chance!?"

"Yes." She stated simply.

Brock responded by throwing his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Then he put his finger to her chin and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, he took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket…

**Sorry about the cliffhanger!! I know I do that all the time but I thought it was a perfect end to the chapter! Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Brock responded by throwing his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Then he put his finger to her chin and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, he took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket…_

Reba gazed down at the sight before her. Brock was holding out a small black velvet pouch. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen and mouth drop. "Reba," he started. "I knew from the moment we kissed the other day that I want to be with you forever. I made a huge mistake three years ago and the fact that you've forgiven me means the world to me. I hope that we can pick up from where we left off and continue our lives together. Reba, will you marry me, again?" He opened the pouch to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring at least twice the size he had given her twenty years ago.

Reba felt tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, Brock! I will," she responded with a light sob. Brock pulled her close and gave her another kiss. Then he slipped the ring onto her finger and she gazed at it admirably.

Just then, their attention turned to the window looking into the kitchen where they heard a muffled cry. Reba sighed. "Van!" she yelled, sounding annoyed. "Come on out from behind there!" But much to their surprise, Van, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake emerged into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, we are so happy for you guys!" Cheyenne said while giving her parents a hug.

"Yeah, me too," Kyra said. "And I'm sorry for not the way I acted the other day. I guess deep down I really am happy."

"Kyra, that means so much to us," Reba said appreciatively to her daughter.

"We don't have to get all mushy now do we?" Kyra asked.

Reba laughed. "Of course we do! Now give your momma a hug!"

"We have our family back together!" Jake said excitedly as he jumped onto the couch between his parents.

"We sure do, buddy," Brock said as he pulled Jake into a big hug.

Cheyenne turned to her husband. "Van, are you gonna stop crying now or what?"

Van sobbed. "It's just so beautiful! Come here you crazy family and give me some love!" Van picked up Jake and took his seat between Brock and Reba, crying into Reba's shoulder. Reba looked up at Cheyenne, who just shook her head.

A few hours later, Brock and Reba were in the kitchen discussing wedding plans. Reba was the one who brought up the next subject.

"Brock, I really think we need to tell Barbra Jean about this."

"I know, you're right. How about I come over in the morning, we ask her to come over and we'll tell her together?"

"Alright. That sounds fine."

Brock gave Reba a quick kiss on the lips before he left. Reba smiled as she watched him leave. He really does love me, she thought. Then she decided to make a long distance call to Florida.

The phone rang three times before the familiar Texas accent answered. "Hello?"

"Lori Ann! How's Miami treatin' you, cowgirl?"

"REBA!!" Lori Ann screamed excitedly which caused Reba to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Reba, how the heck are you?! We haven't talked in two years!"

"I'm doin' well Lori Ann. And the kids are all fine. So how 'bout you?"

"I'm doin' fine! I got married last year to husband number four, but we recently divorced."

"Oh, Lori Ann, I'm so sorry," Reba said sympathetically.

"That's okay, I didn't really like him that much anyway," Lori Ann replied with a chuckle. "Hey, how's old Brickhead and his blond bimbo?"

"Uh, well…" Reba started.

"Oh! Let me guess. When you put 'em together you can still only get half a brain?!"

"Um, Lori Ann, the thing is…"

"Lord, I miss makin' fun of them!"

"Lori Ann!!" Reba shouted. "Brock and Barbra Jean got a divorce, and he and I are back together," she said, waiting for some response. "Lori Ann? Did you hear me?" she asked nervously.

"I thought I heard you say you went crawlin' back to Brock!"

"I did not go crawlin' back to him Lori Ann! We both still had feelings for each other, and we're gettin' married."

"Y'all are gettin' remarried?" Lori Ann asked, shocked.

"Yes we are. And I was callin' to see if you'd be my maid of honor, again."

"Reba, of course I will! Now listen, I'm not entirely supportive of you two gettin' back together, but because you're my friend I'll do this for you. So when's the wedding?"

"Well, we were thinkin' about Saturday, June 9th. Does that work for you?"

"Perfect! How about I fly up on the Thursday before so we can catch up for a couple days?" Lori Ann asked.

"That'd be great! I can't wait to see you Lori Ann!"

"Me either! I'll see you in a few weeks. Oh, and Reba? Congratulations."

"Thanks! Bye Lori Ann."

"Bye."

Right after Reba hung up the phone, Van and Cheyenne came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. Who was on the phone?" Cheyenne asked.

"That was Lori Ann. She's gonna be flying in for the wedding to be my maid of honor, again."

"We finally get to see Lori Ann again?!" Cheyenne asked enthusiastically.

"Lori Ann," Van thought aloud. "Isn't she that easy blond lady who always insults Mr. H?"

Reba laughed. "That's her alright. She'll be here Thursday the 7th before the wedding so we can catch up before the big day. Oh, and that reminds me, Cheyenne, this weekend we have to look at bridesmaid dressed, and Van, you'll be goin' tuxedo shopping with Brock. It should be a blast," Reba said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, I can't wait," Van replied in the same tone as Reba.

"Well, I cannot wait to go dress shopping!" And Elizabeth is gonna look so cute as the flower girl!" Cheyenne said excitedly.

"I know, she is!" Reba said. "But before we do any of that, Brock and I have to tell Barbra Jean about everything tomorrow morning."

"Good luck with that Mom," Cheyenne said.

I'm gonna need all the luck I can get, Reba thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I went on two vacations back-to-back!! Hope you all like this next chapter – please review!!**

Reba sat anxiously at the kitchen counter waiting for Brock to arrive so they could tell Barbra Jean together about the wedding. I really hope she takes it well, Reba thought to herself. Even with Barbra Jean being the annoying person that she is, Reba found that she could actually come to call Barbra Jean her friend.

Reba jumped when the back door swung open and an extremely nervous looking Brock came through.

"Hey Reba," Brock greeted.

Reba stood up. "Hey Brock," she replied nervously.

"Listen Reba, I called Barbra Jean and she's on her way over here."

"Okay. You know, Brock, I realize that she shouldn't have a problem with us, since you're divorced and all, but this could really hurt her. I mean, I was just startin' to like her," Reba said.

"I know Reba," Brock said, trying to comfort her. "Why don't you let me do the talking, okay?"

"Alright," Reba agreed.

A few minutes later, Brock was sitting on the couch rehearsing how he was going to tell Barbra Jean the big news, and Reba was pacing the living room nervously. The doorbell sounded and both their heads snapped towards the front door.

Reba went to answer it and there stood Barbra Jean.

"Hi, Reba," Barbra Jean greeted her friend.

"Hello, Barbra Jean," Reba replied.

Barbra Jean looked past Reba and straight at Brock. "Hi, Brock."

"Hi Barbra Jean. How are things?"

"Things are good. Henry's fine. And listen, I hope you're not mad at me for gettin' full custody. It's just that with your early signs of depression I thought it would be best if you saw him when I would be there too," Barbra Jean explained.

Reba rolled her eyes. Yeah, she thought to herself, that depression lasted all of one week.

Brock nodded. "I understand. It's okay."

"So," Barbra Jean said slowly. "What exactly did you two want to tell me?"

Brock shifted positions on the couch. It was easy to see that he didn't want to go through with telling her. You could cut the tension with a knife. "Well," Brock started. "Barbra Jean, the thing is…um…Reba and I sort of…uh…"

"Brock and I are gettin' back together," Reba said quickly as if it were all one word.

Barbra Jean just sat there, looking back and forth from Brock to Reba. "What?"

Brock just stared at Reba, wondering why she was able to just blurt that out so easily. Then he looked over at Barbra Jean. "BJ, Reba and I still love each other. It just sorta happened. We hope you're okay with it."

Barbra Jean forced a small smile. "Of course I'm okay with it. After all, we're divorced, so it shouldn't really matter to me, right?"

"Barbra Jean," Reba said in a comforting voice as she took a seat next to her. "This doesn't have to be bad. I know what you're goin' through. It'll be hard at first, but I got through it. And so will you. Now you can go and meet new people. I know you may not understand, but Brock and I really do love each other. Trust me, we're not doin' this to make you miserable."

Barbra Jean couldn't help but smile a little bit. "If you both are truly happy with each other, then of course I'll be happy for you too."

"Thanks Barbra Jean. That means a lot to both of us," Reba said.

"It really does BJ. Thanks for understanding," Brock said.

Barbra Jean gave them both a hug and then asked, "So are you guys gettin' married or what?"

Brock and Reba looked at each other. Reba answered the question. "Actually, we are. June 9th," she said with a smile.

Barbra Jean looked excited. "Congratulations, you two. I mean that."

"Barbra Jean, would you like to come to the wedding?" Reba asked. "I went to yours, so you owe me," she said with a smile.

"I'd love to go! Thanks so much you guys. I should probably get goin', though. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Barbra Jean," Reba and Brock said.

The next couple weeks were absolutely crazy. Basically it was wedding plans 24/7. But everything was turning out great. All the outfits were picked out. The color for the bridesmaids and flower girl dresses were light blue. The bridesmaids, (Cheyenne and Kyra) both had the same dress. It came a little below the knees and it was a halter with a darker blue satin trim around the whole edge of the dress. They had a dress made for Elizabeth too and it was exactly the same as the bridesmaids' dresses, only much smaller. Reba decided that she wanted Lori Ann's dress a little more unique since she was the maid of honor. Her dress was the same light blue halter idea, except instead of the satin trim, she had a beaded design on the front and a sash that tied at the waist. Reba decided to wear the wedding dress she wore when she married Brock the first time.

Thursday the 7th rolled around. Brock and Cheyenne were giving Elizabeth instructions on how to be the flower girl. But Jake was a ring bearer veteran since he carried the rings at Brock and Barbra Jean's wedding, so he didn't need any help.

The doorbell rang, and Reba practically sprang up from the couch to answer it. She opened the door to see Lori Ann standing there, looking surprisingly younger than she did two years ago.

"Reba!!!"

"Lori Ann!!!"

The two friends hugged, both of them not believing the other one was standing right there since they hadn't seen each other in such a long time.

"Lori Ann, you look amazing!" And she did. Her hair was much longer and blonder, and she had definitely been spending some time in the Florida sun.

"_I _look amazing? Reba, look at you! Your hair's all flippy! By the way, it looks very sexy! And your skin's not as pasty as it was last time I saw you. I think the amazing-looking one is you!"

Brock heard all sorts of commotion from the living room, so he exited the kitchen and did a double-take of the entryway where his long-time ex-girlfriend stood talking to Reba. She looks good, he thought to himself. Maybe her new look means a serious attitude change and fewer insults for me, Brock thought.

"Brock! How you doin'?" Lori Ann asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm doin' fine Lori Ann. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Isn't Reba just a saint for takin' you back?" she asked with a smirk.

Brock narrowed his eyes and gave her a fake smile. _Okay, scratch my last thought._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to update soon! Please R+R!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Brock was having trouble sleeping so he went downstairs for a late night snack. He made sure to be extra quiet while walking by the couch so he didn't wake Lori Ann up. He found a piece of leftover pound cake on the counter and sat at the island and devoured it. It made him thirsty so he walked over to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk. As he turned around, there was Lori Ann standing behind the island.

"Hey Brock. Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"No, not really. Post-wedding jitters, I guess," he replied.

"You shouldn't worry about it. I've been married four times before, but never to the same person, like you. I imagine it would be easier with your case."

"Thanks, that was very, um… reassuring," Brock said in a questioning tone.

"You know, Brock," Lori Ann started, taking a step closer to him. "What if this time around, Reba's the one who makes the mistake?"

"What? Lori Ann, I really don't think Reba would do that. I mean, she gave me another chance for a reason."

"Yes, that's true. Or maybe, it'll be _you_ who makes a mistake," she said in almost a whisper as she grabbed the front of his bathrobe and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Reba shot up in bed in a cold sweat. She looked over to see Brock sleeping peacefully next to her. "It was only a dream," she whispered to herself. "It was only a dream."

Reba and Lori Ann spent the day before the wedding together, just the two of them. They went shopping, and Lori Ann tried on her dress. She absolutely loved it, and she looked great in it. That night, Brock took the entire wedding party out to dinner at one of Houston's fanciest restaurants. He reserved the private dining room on the upper level. It was absolutely gorgeous. Right after the appetizers came, he stood up and made a very heartfelt speech.

"If I could have everyone's attention, I just wanted to take this moment to say a few words. This time tomorrow Reba and I will be joined together as one…again." He looked at Reba who was seated next to him. "I want to let you know that you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to put myself into the position of losing you again. Every single one of you," he said as he looked around at everyone at the big table, "are the reasons that I get up in the morning. You're my life. This time around, I promise to be a better husband, father, and friend. I would rather die than put any one of you through what I put you through four years ago. Without you all, I have nothing. To family," he said as he raised his glass. The others followed his lead and sipped their drinks. As Brock sat down he looked at Reba. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she responded with a tear in her eye.

"Mom, you look absolutely beautiful!" Cheyenne exclaimed as she looked her mother over in the church dressing room. The wedding dress she wore over twenty years ago still fit her perfectly.

"Thanks Cheyenne! I really feel good about doin' this. I just hope it works out."

"Mom, it _will_ work out," Cheyenne reassured her as Lori Ann came through the door.

"Alright, the wedding's about to start. Brock and Van are all set up at the front of the church, Elizabeth is ready to walk down with the flowers, the same goes for Jake except he has the rings, and Kyra's waitin' for me and Cheyenne at the doors. Any questions?" 

"Wow, Lori Ann, you sure do have everything under control!" Reba said surprised.

"Well, this is a very important day in my best friend's life. I need to make sure everything is in place."

"I'm ready whenever Mom is," Cheyenne said.

"Good. Why don't we go wait with Kyra then?" Lori Ann suggested.

"Sounds good. Are you sure you're all set, Mom?"

"I'm sure. Y'all go on, now." 

"Okay. We'll see you in a few then!" Cheyenne said, giving Reba a hug. Lori Ann quickly joined the group hug. When they all parted, Lori Ann and Cheyenne linked arms and ran out the door to wait with Kyra.

-

The music started and Cheyenne gave Elizabeth a little nudge to start down the aisle with her flowers. Brock smiled when he saw his granddaughter tossing rose petals every which way. When she got down towards the end, Kyra started down. Brock couldn't believe how grown up she looked. She's just like her mother, he thought. And absolutely beautiful. Then Cheyenne followed. Van smiled at her when he met her eyes. She smiled back. Van being a very sensitive guy thought back to their wedding. It was fate that they were still together. He loved that woman more than anyone. As Lori Ann followed, she and Brock exchanged smiles as if she was accepting him back in her best friend's life.

The bridal music started and everyone stood up to face the back of the room. Reba appeared looking more beautiful than ever. Brock felt tears coming to his eyes. He loved this woman more than anyone. He would die for her.

Reba looked straight at Brock, not able to keep a smile back. I never stopped loving him, she thought. When she reached the front, she stood across from him as the minister started the ceremony. **(A/N: I'm not really sure how weddings go as far as vows and the "I do's" and stuff, so just bear with me!)** After Reba and Brock said their vows and the I do's the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Brock lifted up the veil to reveal Reba's beautiful smiling face. He thought to himself, this is the face I want to see every morning when I wake up. This is the face I'm going to be loyal to until the day I die, was his last thought before they shared their first kiss together as husband and wife.

"Kids! We're home!" Brock yelled a week later as he and Reba entered the house after their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Look, there's a note," Reba said as she walked over to the couch side table. She read it out loud:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_We hope you had a great time in Hawaii. The five of us are spending the day at Six Flags so we should be back around 10:00. We'll see you then!_

_Love,_

_Cheyenne_

"Well, looks like we have the house to ourselves," Brock said taking a step toward Reba.

"Brock, as if we didn't do enough in Hawaii. Plus, we should unpack."

"Alright, fine," Brock said, sounding disappointed.

As they were in their room unpacking, Brock noticed Reba seemed sort of distant. He decided to ask her about it. "Reba, are you okay? You're not very talkative. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she responded with a quick smile.

"Are you sure? You're never this quiet…" 

"What if you get bored with me again?" Reba blurted out.

"What?!"

"What if the same exact thing happens? I mean, I know you promised nothing would but an affair isn't exactly something you plan, I would hope."

"Reba, trust me. I would never make the same mistake twice," Brock said sincerely.

"I know, but I still wonder. I mean, I'm not exactly what I used to be. Heck, I'm pushin' fifty."

"Reba, we both are. Hey, come here." Brock took Reba's hand and led her over to the full-length mirror in their room. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look at yourself in the mirror. I don't think that you have ever been more beautiful than you are right now."

She couldn't help but smile at that. He could be so sweet when he wanted to.

"Being married to you is something that I will not take for granted again. I promise you that I will not get bored with you."

Reba looked up at him and smiled. "Alright. I guess I was just letting my imagination run. You know, I hope your offer from downstairs is still good," she asked, battering her eyelashes.

"Oh, don't worry, it is," Brock said as he led her over to the bed…

**Only a couple more chapters to go!! How did you all like Reba's dream?!?! Don't worry, I would never make that really happen! I'm not that cruel! ******** Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your great reviews! This is the last chapter to the story, but I will continue writing more fanfics!**

_Just to catch everyone up, Brock bought back his practice, Reba recently got her job as a real estate agent, Kyra moved back in with Reba after the divorce, and Barbra Jean was still living around the corner with Henry. Also, Barbra Jean finds her weathergirl job sooner than in the series. I don't think I made that all clear throughout the story._

The next few months were going by great. The kids were all happier and were getting more used to seeing Brock and Reba as a couple again. They hadn't seen much of Barbra Jean lately. Brock went over frequently to visit with Henry, but that was about it.

Brock was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, and Reba was lying down on the couch with her head in his lap reading one of her own magazines. As if on cue, Barbra Jean walked through the front door, but she didn't have that extra bounce in her step.

Brock and Reba started to get up when they saw her come in.

"No. As you were," Barbra Jean said. "I really am happy for you guys. Believe it or not, I do love seein' you two in love."

Brock and Reba smiled at each other and went back to their comfy position.

"So Barbra Jean, what brings you over here?" Brock asked, putting down his magazine.

"Well, you both know how I've been lookin' for a job, right?"

"Yeah," Brock and Reba said together.

"Well, I finally found one! And it's a great one too. I've been offered to do the weather on a news station! I always thought it would be so cool to do that!"

"Barbra Jean, that's great!" Reba congratulated. "But, you don't really seem that happy about it," Reba noticed.

"Yeah, I know. The thing is, if I take this job, I'm gonna be movin' to San Antonio."

"What?!" Brock exclaimed as he stood up, causing Reba's head that was in his lap to hit the armrest of the couch.

"Ow!! Brock!"

"Oh, sorry!" he said helping her up. "San Antonio? Barbra Jean, are you serious? I mean, what about Henry?"

"Well, I'll be takin' him with me, of course," she replied.

"But Barbra Jean, I'll never get to see him, or you for that matter. I thought we would stay friends."

"We will stay friends, Brock. San Antonio's only four hours away. And I was thinkin' that we could alternate visiting each other."

"Barbra Jean, we both have jobs," Reba said, motioning to Brock.

"I know, but you guys don't work on the weekends, so we could visit each other then. I really don't want to lose touch with you two or the kids," Barbra Jean said sadly.

"Barbra Jean, we can't spend every single weekend driving back and forth for hours at a time. No one wants to do that," Brock said.

"I know we couldn't do every weekend. Buy you guys, this job is really important to me. It's something I've always wanted to do."

Then Reba chimed in again. "Barbra Jean, you _should_ take the job. Sure, we're all gonna miss you, but you shouldn't let that hold you back. If it's somethin' that can support you and your child then you should do it."

"Thank you Reba. I really appreciate that. And I actually already have a moving day set. I'll be leavin' this Saturday." 

"Barbra Jean, that's in six days! That' all the notice you're giving us?!" Brock exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Brock. I knew since last week, but I just never got up the strength to tell you guys."

"Barbra Jean, I'm really gonna miss you," Brock said looking at his ex-wife.

"Brock, you don't need me anymore," Barbra Jean said with a sad smile. "You have Reba. She'll take care of you."

-

Saturday rolled around way too quickly. Barbra Jean and Henry stopped over to Reba's house before they left for San Antonio. It was a sad day for all of them. Barbra Jean hugged each one of the kids, then Brock, who had to say a very hard goodbye to Henry. "Brock, thank you so much for being such a wonderful father to our son," she said, misty-eyed.

"BJ, I'm gonna miss you two like crazy," Brock replied. I'm not gonna cry, he thought to himself.

Reba took a step closer to Barbra Jean. "Barbra Jean, four years ago I didn't want you in my life at all. But now, I'm sad to see you go. You have been the most wonderful best friend that I could have ever hoped for," she said giving Barbra Jean a hug.

"Reba, that was the first time _you _hugged _me_!"

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Reba asked with a smile.

"Well, we should probably get a move on. Bye, everyone," Barbra Jean said as she picked up one last suitcase to put in her car. All seven of them waved goodbye as she drove away.

-

"Brock! Van! Cheyenne! Kyra! Jake! Elizabeth! Come out here!" Reba yelled as she stood in the living room with an envelope in her hands.

"Reba, what the heck is goin' on?" Brock exclaimed as he rushed into the living room.

"Mrs. H!!! I'll save you!!!" Van yelled as he sprinted down the stairs with his light saber. The others followed.

"Van, I'm fine. I just wanted you all our here because we got a letter from Barbra Jean!"

"Oh," Van said as he put down the light saber.

"Read it out loud Mom," Kyra said.

_Dear Reba, Brock, Van, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, and little Elizabeth,_

_San Antonio is absolutely beautiful. It's a little hotter than Houston, but I don't really mind. We moved into our town house two weeks ago and it's in a great neighborhood. Henry's already made some new friends, and so have I. Actually, there are a lot of single men in the neighborhood! I started my new job as weathergirl last week and the people down at the station are really nice. I think I'm really going to like it here. The first things I unpacked were all the pictures of you all! They fill every wall and shelf. I look at them all every day and think of my Harts in Houston! I miss you all like crazy and hope you'll come and visit soon._

_Love,_

_Barbra Jean and Henry_

Reba looked around the room at her family, all of them with tears in their eyes. "So, what do ya'll say? Road trip?"

-

"Okay Mrs. H, there are no more suitcases upstairs, we're all set," Van said placing the last suitcase by the front door. Everyone was gathered around the entryway getting ready to leave. They had finally planned to visit Barbra Jean and make a whole vacation out of it. They would spend four days at her house, and three days sightseeing around San Antonio.

"Thanks Van, that was a big help," Reba said appreciatively. "So, me, Brock, Kyra and Jake will ride together in Brock's car and Van, you, Cheyenne and Elizabeth will follow us your car. I thought the whole following thing would be a good idea since you're not too good with directions," Reba said looking mostly at Van.

"I end up in western Louisiana _one time_ for a Cowboys game and you people won't let me live it down!" Van said as he dramatically left the house with the suitcase.

"Alright!" Reba said enthusiastically. "Let's get this show on the road!"

-

"Dad, _please_ stop for directions!" Kyra whined almost four hours into the trip. They had been driving around downtown San Antonio for the past fifteen minutes, not getting anywhere.

"Oh Kyra, you know your Dad. He hates stopping for directions. He thinks it's too girly," Reba said as she turned around in her seat to face her daughter.

"Reba, I know where we're going! I don't need to stop. I've been in this city before," Brock argued back.

Then Jake chimed in. "Well I don't think Van and Cheyenne have. You guys lost them."

"What?!" Reba exclaimed. "Kyra, find my cell and call them, will you?" Reba asked her daughter.

"Sure," she replied.

Cheyenne heard Van's cell phone ringing. "You keep driving, I'll get it," she said. "Hello? Kyra, hey. What are you talking about? We're like 100 feet behind you. Yes we are! Hold on, tell Dad not to go so fast! What do you mean? He's flying!"

"Uh, Cheyenne…" Van started.

"Hold on honey."

"Cheyenne…"

"One sec Kyra. What is it Van?!"

"You see that sign up there Cheyenne?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what it says."

Cheyenne squinted her eyes. "It says…Entering Austin." She paused for a second. "Uh oh."

"We've been following the wrong car!!" Van yelled.

"That's not my fault Van!! Hey, Kyra? Um, funny thing. It appears that we've been following a car that looks just like Dad's, and now we're kind of in…Austin."

"What?!" Kyra yelled.

Reba turned around in her seat. "Kyra, what's the matter?"

"Van and Cheyenne are in Austin! They've been following the wrong car!"

"Oh, that's just perfect!" Brock yelled sarcastically.

"Kyra, give me the phone," Reba said. "Cheyenne? Sweetie, listen, we're almost to Barbra Jean's so what I need you to do is copy down our directions and get to San Antonio as fast as you can. But be careful. Here, I'll read you the directions."

She read them to her, hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. "This is going well."

-

Reba knocked on the door and turned to face Brock, Kyra and Jake. "Well, this is it! We're finally here!" Van and Cheyenne hadn't arrived yet. The door opened and there stood Barbra Jean, who was grinning ear to ear when she saw them.

"You guys!! You're here!!" She hugged all four of them and ushered them inside where she gave them the grand tour. Reba had to admit, she had a nice place, but she'd be happier if her best friend was back in Houston with her.

Kyra and Jake went upstairs to play with Henry and the three adults had a glass of wine after dinner and talked for hours. It was amazing how much they had gone on in the past month with BJ in Houston. She told Brock and Reba about her new job and the friends she and Henry were making.

Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth finally arrived around midnight. They got settled in and went right to bed.

The next few days the nine of them spent together and the community pool, shopping, going out to eat, or just sitting around talking for hours. Their visit ended too quickly, though. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to Houston. They all said their painful goodbyes and headed out to the cars. Before Brock and Reba got in, he pulled her aside.

"Reba, I'm really glad we did this," he told her.

"I am too. After all she is my best friend." The sun was starting to set. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a tender kiss.

"So tell me Brock, are you happy now?"

**What did everybody think?!?! Reviews are more than welcomed and let me know if anyone has any ideas or anything in particular they want me to write about in my next story!! 3 emma**


End file.
